


Sometimes.

by duaa



Series: the ocean [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, logince heavy, lol, not too bad, they just shifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Sometimes they were fine, happy and in love.Sometimes they were not.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: the ocean [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656805
Kudos: 21





	Sometimes.

“You know what Logan, go fuck off for all I care!”

“Roman, I’m sorry, h-”

“Fuck off, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Ro, it’s not in my hands, if they want me overtime, I -”

“No, fuck you Logan and fuck your job, too! I knew you would be just like Virgil!”

Sometimes they fought. Playful bickering. Going back and forth, ending it with a reminder that they loved each other. Sometimes there would be insults. It can’t be helped. Those times, there would be tears, sincere apologies. There would be forgiveness, muttered into the other’s hair or whispered between lips or laughed out. Sometimes it would take minutes, sometimes hours, sometimes days would go by; empty and silent, brimming with sorrow and uncertainty. Sometimes lines would be crossed - those times, boundaries would be reestablished. Sometimes the bitter feelings wouldn’t go away, tang and strong. Those times, they would talk, pour their feelings out. Sometimes Roman was in the wrong. Sometimes Logan was in the wrong. 

Logan’s new job left him with very little time, Roman felt lonely at home since his job started later. Roman would cook for one, wait for one and sleep by one. Logan would stumble through in the night, tie askew and clamber over to their bed. Sometimes Roman would be snoring. Sometimes Roman would cry. Sometimes Roman would pull him close and Logan would feel okay again. 

Sometimes Roman would cook for two, and Logan would call. Sometimes Roman would cry. Sometimes Roman would say he understood. Sometimes Roman would comfort him and he would feel okay again. 

This time Logan was at home. He was ecstatic, he could spend some time with the love of his life. This time Roman was at home. He was boiling, he hated this. He didn’t want to be cooped away somewhere like a housewife from the 60s. Where was the romance, the sparks, the love? Where was Logan when Roman needed him? 

Now Logan was crying and Roman stopped yelling. He shouldn’t have bought Virgil up. It was a shitty thing to do. He buried his head in his hands. Logan finally had time at home, they should be making the most of it. No, Roman was busy being the shittiest person ever and saying hurtful things that he knew would sting. He knew it was too soon. He knew Logan was still so volatile when it came to the distasteful disappearance of his closest friend. He knew Logan was afraid of change, this was all hectic for him too. Roman was lashing out at someone who was in the same boat as him. They were falling and he knew Logan was taking the brunt of it. 

“I’m sorry, starlight. I - I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it.” He was greeted with silence. “Lo?” Maybe Logan left? Roman wanted to lift his head, see for himself. He couldn’t bring himself to. So he barged on forward. 

“I shouldn’t have said that.” He repeats, firmly. “It was cruel of me to say so, and I’m sorry for swearing at you. I shouldn’t have started yelling in the first place. I’m just so... tired of this, Lo. I miss you. I never see you. This was supposed to be our forever, but another day of this and I’ll go _insane_. I know you have it bad. I know it sucks. I just... I don’t want this. I don’t want us to fall apart like this.” The lump in his throat was growing bigger and he was gasping for air. 

“I’ve been very inconsiderate and, Lo, I just want you. I want us. I love you so much and fuck I hate that you’re so tired and overworked and I want you to be at home for yourself and for me and -“ Tears welled up in his eyes as he finally looked up, seeing Logan’s blurry outline there. Hiccuping, he continued, “And I’m sorry for making you cry, I can’t-“ 

Logan threw himself into Roman’s arms, shaking silently. Roman buried his head in Logan’s purple hair, taking comfort in the fact that even though Roman treated him with nothing but cruelty and lashed out at him; Logan was still here. Logan was still here and he loved Roman and Roman loved him and he wasn’t going to let a day pass by without letting Logan know. Logan sniffled and tightened his hold around Roman, pressing his face deeper into Roman’s chest, his glasses digging into his flesh. It was fine. As long as Logan was here he would be fine - because in some other world, Logan could’ve left. Logan could’ve yelled right back at him. Logan could’ve rightfully not forgiven him. Logan could’ve have left him. But he didn’t. 

“I love you too.” Logan mumbled, mouth moving against Roman’s shirt. He knew they would be fine.

***

“Hey Virgil. I... uh... Ro and I fought today. It was harsh. I was wondering if you and Dorian ever fought. I don’t think so. You don’t like altercations. Well, no one does, you just went out of your way to avoid them. Remus had called in the evening after that. Said, well he was screeching. I guess he’s still not over it. The ‘Try Guys’ uploaded a new video, I watched it. I hope you did, too. I made a call in at work today. Told them I was not going to work all these hours. Said I would resign. I now no longer have to work three sixty five hours straight. I should’ve made that call earlier.

“I... your brother is calling me. Talk to him, please. Elliot seems quite distraught. I fear for my safety. Like Dorian, he too thinks I am withholding information. Unlike with Dorian, I would’ve told Elliot. Patton informed him of your absence, and he continues to be a pest. Patton, that is. Where did that bubbly, cheerleader go? We all changed, but Patton... he feels like a different person altogether.”

“Linda from HR had a baby named Logan. I hate it and her. Still waiting for my goddam letter, Storm. Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!! lmk if you see a typo 💕💓


End file.
